Illness
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI Poor Felix has the flu. Who'll visit him during his time of illness? Even if he doesn't want anyone to visit him...(PicardFelix)


Illness

- Why, hello.

::blinks as everyone runs away screaming::

Pfft. Well. Whatever. For those of you still here, welcome! This is yet another story. And guess what the pairing is!!

...Yes. Yes it is Picard/Felix (...how did you figure it out?! OO). Which means: There will be SHOUNEN-AI! Get it?

Got it?

Good.

Disclaimer: ...What, you think I own Golden Sun? HA! You make me laugh...

Dedications: AZUSASAN!!!...This is...a VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT!!! I hope you like it!

**(Insert little symbols that would signify the beginning of the story here.)**

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Twitter.

"FOR THE LOVE OF VENUS, GO AWAY!!!"

A startled chirp, the frantic beating of wings, and Felix was alone.

That was how he liked it.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this: huddled beneath blankets, surrounded by mountains of tissues, and his room heavy with the scent of herbal remedies. His nose was so blocked he could barely breathe, his throat felt like sandpaper, his head ached, and he felt a flimsy as a piece of paper.

Felix had the flu.

'Not that anyone would WANT to see me,' he thought bitterly, as he rolled onto his back – enjoying the slight breeze that wafted in through his open window. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a white feather that that Iris forsaken bird had left behind. Pristinely perfect against the dark oak window frame.

He snorted.

This was stupid. Why wouldn't they just let him use Cure on himself?

Oh, noooo. You can't do _that_ Felix. An adept's powers get muddled when they are ill, and you could end up doing more harm to yourself than good.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Why didn't he ask one of his friends (preferably ones that could use healing magic...) to help him?

Well. Isaac had been dragged off to Contigo, by Ivan, to visit Ivan's sister, Mia was in Kalay helping with (oh, surprise, surprise.) an epidemic of flu, Jenna... well, Felix didn't trust his sister as far as he could throw her (which wasn't very far. She was pretty heavy.), her Aura spells would probably end up severely injuring and/or killing him. And you can imagine how badly Felix wanted _that_ to happen.

And Picard?

Who knew where that jerk had gone.

Felix sniffed, and tried to shake himself out of his self-pity. Sighing, he rolled onto his side, facing the window, and closed his eyes.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

"I TOLD YOU – GO AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!!"

"Last time I checked, Felix, I did not seem to possess wings. Or feathers."

Brown eyes snapped open, catching amused golden ones. The owner of the brown eyes snorted, and rolled onto his other side,

"Go 'way, jerk."

"Now that's nice, isn't it?" Picard smirked, and folded his arms, "After I climbed all the way up this tree to see you."

Felix groaned,

"Why couldn't you just use the door like a normal person?"

"I am not normal, Felix. I am Lemurian."

"Which explains a surprising amount."

"Now, now..." Picard chided, reaching out and pulling the white feather off the window frame and gently twisting it in his fingers. Felix, sensing that the aqua haired male had no intention of leaving, sat up and glared as best as someone riddled with flu can,

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, "No. Scratch that. Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you – or anyone else for that matter – since I got ill!!"

Picard perked up slightly,

"You're ill?"

"You don't have to sound so damned happy about it," Felix muttered, leaning back against the headrest of his bed. Picard chuckled,

"Well...that explains Sheba's...reluctance to come and visit you," he explained. Felix arched a questioning eyebrow.

"She said something about visiting her sick mother and left. And Sheba doesn't even know her real mother," Picard shrugged, swinging his legs through the window and leaping lightly into the room – his nose winkling slightly at the strong smell of Olbas (1).

"Gee. I feel so loved." Felix murmured sarcastically, folding his arms and pouting.(2)

"Aw..." Picard patted Felix's brunet hair in a patronizing fashion, "Don't worry, I love you Fe."

"One, don't patronize me. Two, don't call me Fe. And three, stop scaring me." Picard grinned, flopping beside Felix,

"Why, don't you love me too Felix, dear?" he cackled, blowing the feather off his hand. It landed on Felix's nose.

Felix sneezed.

"Don't be stupid," he sniffed, grabbing a clean tissue, rolling it into a ball and tossing it at his strange companion – who ducked, before shooting the brunet a rather mocking grin.

"If you're going to insult me, then get out," Felix said, moodily. Picard chuckled, before looking slightly thoughtful,

"What's it like being ill?" he asked the Venus adept.

"Evil."

"No, seriously..."

"What, you've never been ill before?"

Picard rolled his eyes,

"I am delighted to see you paid attention to Kraden when he told you there was no illness in Lemuria."

Felix shrugged,

"I often found myself dozing off whenever Kraden started talking." He grinned wickedly. Picard blinked,

"Really I found him quite fascinating."

"Well, you're weird."

"We've been through this Fe, dear. I'm Lemurian."

"Don't call me Fe. Or dear."

Picard faked a look of hurt,

"Do you really not love me, Felix dea-...um. Felix." He shifted nervously under the glare Felix was giving him.

There was a pause.

"I wouldn't say I loved you." Felix slid down the headrest, to fall onto the pillow. He rolled over, facing away from his aqua haired companion.

"Oh?" Picard shifted up the bed to lean against the now vacant headrest. There was another pause, before the Lemurian slid down to land on the pillow also.

"You'll get ill," Felix warned quietly. Picard shrugged, and gently slung an arm around the brunet,

"Oh well. I've never been ill before. It should be interesting."

"You're weird..." Felix mumbled, sleepily.

"Don't start that again."

"...I don't love you."

"I know."

"...But...I like you. I really, really like you."

Picard smiled,

"I really, really like you too, Fe dear."

And for once, Felix didn't bother to correct him.

**(Insert symbols that would signify end of story here.)**

There you go!! Hope you liked your (belated) gift, Azu!!

(1) Ever used Olbas oil when you have a cold? Well...I dunno if it's a herb or something. But I stuck it here anyways.

(2) Aw...Felix pouting...

And, I've done so many stories with the old 'I love you' line, I thought I'd be different, and put 'I really, really like you.'

Which I guess means the same thing, just a different way of saying it, and it sounds more interesting.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

::Asaka::


End file.
